My heart is your
by Kagamichin
Summary: Não apenas seus corpos, mas seus corações já pertenciam um ao outro.


**Título**: My heart is your

**Classificação**: +18

**Gêneros: **Drama, Lime, Romance, Yaoi

**Shipper**: TYL!Reborn x TYL!Lambo

**Sinopse**: Não apenas seus corpos, mas seus corações já pertenciam um ao outro.

**N/A:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence u_u

Estava eu re-lendo uns doujinshis e me veio a ideia de colocar um pouco de sentimentalismo nesse casal tão apaixonante e viciante

Espero que gostem!

+18 por insinuação de sexo.

* * *

**My Heart Is Your**

Já fazia tempo. Tanto tempo que sequer lembrava quando tudo aquilo havia começado. Primeiramente olhares discretos, porém intensos, que eram correspondidos timidamente e com certa inconsciência. Não tardou para os beijos acontecerem, e tão logo o sexo.

A cama de Lambo desarrumada e com o cheiro marcante daquele hitman impregnava sempre qualquer parte de sua casa. Não era novidade. E se prestasse bem atenção perceberia o mesmo aroma impregnado em suas próprias roupas inclusive. As vezes que Reborn o agarrava sempre acabavam no mesmo lugar, numa mesma situação, independendo se o local em si era público ou não. Rápido, sem delicadezas, sem meias palavras, entretanto ainda assim aquele hitman lhe dava prazer, ainda assim ele se preocupava para que alcançasse o ápice, da maneira que fosse.

Fora das situações corriqueiras da noite, Reborn praticamente não lhe dirigia o olhar durante o dia inteiro. Se os olhares, palavras ou qualquer mísero toque ocorressem apenas significava que precisava de alivio. Lambo acabava sendo a válvula de escape da tensão e pressão que por vezes o hitman carregava consigo. O guardião do trovão não exatamente reclamava da situação e da relação constrangedora e fria em que havia se metido, mas pedir para que Reborn fosse ao menos mais gentil consigo parecia impossível.

Se já havia tentando? Claro que sim! Não iria agüentar tanto tempo sem falar, afinal, acabava falando mesmo que sem querer, e as próprias lágrimas que apareciam em seus olhos, quase todas as vezes que estavam juntos, era a prova viva de que Reborn não mudava nunca sua atitude com ele.

Reborn poderia ser o homem mais forte, o mais destemido, o melhor instrutor ou aconselhador, mas em questões de retribuição de sentimentos, Lambo tinha certeza de que o hitman era o pior dos piores seres. Nunca, em todo o tempo em que estavam juntos, Reborn ousou falar algo sobre o que havia naquela relação. Provavelmente sequer cogitou em declarar para Lambo que a relação deles era algo mais intenso do que apenas o desejo carnal. Se o hitman tinha algum sentimento para com o guardião do trovão, este não demonstrava. A preferência por esconder, mascarar, o que existia entre ambos prevalecia sempre.

As noites em que se deixavam levar por sensações e selavam, mais uma vez, a união dos corpos, a propriedade exclusiva de Reborn sobre Lambo, seguiam-se a finco entre satisfação, gemidos, lágrimas e solidão no instante seguinte, porque Reborn nunca passaria a noite ao lado do membro da família Bovino. Não. Era impossível. E era isso que Lambo acreditava: tudo era impossível, nada passaria de beijos e sexo para Reborn.

Lambo apenas não se cansava daquela tortura simplesmente porque havia concordado consigo mesmo que além de não ter como escapar do insaciável hitman, apesar de tudo, seu coração batia forte demais quando estavam juntos. Não podia o largar porque seu coração já pertencia a àquele homem.

Entretanto, Lambo concentrava-se tanto na parte física, na demonstração explícita, que não via a dedicação, mesmo sendo superficial, que era dada para si. Em pequenos gestos, em poucos olhares, em escassas palavras. Pelo simples fato de Reborn querer estar com ele, tudo já poderia significar muito. O medo de magoar o guardião do trovão talvez fosse tanto, que o hitman preferia manter em segredo o que sentia. E se Lambo observasse bem, talvez ele visse que até mesmo o mais temido dos hitmans tinha sentimentos, que apesar de tudo, Lambo era o escolhido e havia roubado-lhe o coração.


End file.
